


One Night

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: When Rose accidentally wakes Scorpius up, he's not going back to sleep until he gets what he wants.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

They lay in bed together, curled up against each other with her as the little spoon.  She shifted against him in her sleep, pressing her back into his chest slightly, accidentally rousing him from his light sleep.  He sleepily studied her fuzzy silhouette, the curves of her chest, hips, and thighs.  He knew she was only wearing one of his shirts and a pair of lacy underwear.  Boyshorts.  His favorite.  He wanted her and he wanted her now.  And he knew that by the time he was done with her, she would want him too.

 

He slipped a hand under the hemline of her shirt, his fingers slowly working their way from her hipbone up her ribcage and then down again.  As he did this, she stirred in her sleep and sighed softly under her breath.

 

He grinned.

 

He now moved his hand over the shirt, not under, tracing slow soft circles over her breasts.  Teasing her, slowly waking her up.  She let out a breathy moan and he knew she was half awake, half asleep now.  She pushed his hand away from her chest and curled away from him.  He chuckled lightly as he draped an arm over her waist and easily pulled her back against him.  She squirmed against him and huffed indignantly.

 

“It’s late,” she whined sleepily, “and I’m _tired._ ”

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into her ear, as his hand again made its way from the bare skin of her hip, up her ribcage, and back again.  “Does that mean you want me to stop doing this?”

 

She made a noncommittal noise and shifted so that her backside was pressed more firmly against him.

 

“And does that mean you don’t want me to touch your tits?” he inquired as he cupped her through her shirt.

 

She tried not to give him the satisfaction of moaning out load.

 

“And that means you don’t want me to play with your nipples, right?”  He pinched her through the fabric and she gasped out loud.  “They feel pretty hard to me.  Are you sure you don’t want me to touch them?”

 

She stayed silent, but again pressed herself more fully against him as his hand started to trail lower and lower.  He softly bit her earlobe.

 

“You don’t want me to bite you either, do you?  And you don’t want me to touch your pussy either, do you?”

 

He was rubbing her hipbones now and running his fingers along the edge of her underwear, letting his hand slip under the fabric from time to time.  She was moaning freely now, not caring that he had won, merely indulging in the sensations he was evoking in her.

 

He pushed her to her back and moved his hand under the fabric of her underwear, running his fingers through her moist folds, teasing them open.  She gasped sharply.

 

His voice was low now, and heavy with desire.  “You’re sure you don’t want me to touch you, right?  Cause you’re pretty wet and you’re moaning pretty loudly, you know.”

 

He licked her earlobe again and kissed her jawline while simultaneously slipping two fingers little by little into her.  She whimpered and grabbed his wrist, thrusting her hips into his hand and forcing his fingers deeper and deeper.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to fuck you?  And make you come?”  His control was slipping now and he thrusted his fingers into her even harder.  “Because you’re spreading your legs and you’re moaning my name and I think you want me to fuck you,” he rasped as he bit her ear harder this time.  “But if you don’t want me to touch you, I guess I can stop.”

 

And with that, he abruptly stopped what he was doing and went to pull away from her.  She tightened her grip on his wrist and forced his fingers back into her while thrusting her hips in a frantic rhythm.

 

“Please,” she gasped, “please Scorpius, don’t stop.  Please—play with my tits, fuck me, make me come, please don’t stop,” she babbled desperately and she plunged his fingers deeper into herself.  She reached over and slipped her free hand into his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his shaft.  “Your cock is already hard, Scorpius.  You know you want to fuck me.  Please don’t stop.”  Her voice trailed off into moans and gasps.

 

His control broke as soon she started begging and he forced her back onto her side again, breaking his hand free of her grip and shoving her underwear down her thighs.  He plunged his cock into her and stilled for a moment, not wanting to finish so quickly.  But she would have none of that and she started moving against him immediately, pushing him farther into her.

 

“Fuck, Rose, you feel so fucking good,” he whispered into her ear as he reached around them and started rubbing her clit, slowing the pace of his thrusting hips.

 

“Scorpius,” she moaned, “Don’t slow down.  Faster.  Fuck me harder, deeper.  Oh god, Scorpius, please don’t stop.  I want you to come inside me, I want you to play with my tits.  Scorpius, harder, make me come.  Please.”  She couldn’t stop begging now and started touching herself, squeezing her breasts, pinching the nipples, and moaning louder.  He pushed her hands out of the way and took over, squeezing and pinching even harder, hoping that he would leave bruises in his wake.  Marks that she was his.  He growled possessively in her ear and thrust even harder into her.

 

She came hard and gasped his name out, her fingers digging into his hip encouraging him to pump into her faster and deeper.  Her back arched and she turned around to look him straight in the eyes.  She crashed her lips against his, their teeth clashing as she plunged her tongue past his lips, moaning into his mouth.  She pulled away, gasping even louder now.

 

“Please don’t stop fucking me, fuck me hard until you come.  I want you to come inside me,” she whispered against his lips.

 

He moaned her name as his thrusting got more and more frantic, still pinching her nipples.  And when she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit softly, he came hard, screaming her name as he pumped in and out of her, their moans blending together in the night air. 

 

Eventually, their heavy breathing slowed and he pulled out of her.  She turned around and curled into his chest and he rubbed her back as she fell asleep again.  He chuckled at how satiated she was and pulled the blanket up around them.  With his arm draped across her, he eventually drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
